Skins
Skins are a new feature in Don't Starve Together in the Caves beta. They are equipable items that players can use to customize their characters in-game. Players can change which Skins they are using by activating a Wardrobe. They are set to randomly drop after a certain time on servers with at least one player in them. Skins are purely cosmetic, and have no effect on gameplay besides visuals. Currently, once a skin is obtained, it can't be destroyed, but it can be traded on ''Steam, ''however. In order to obtain a skin, one must recieve a random drop, which will be signaled with a gift box appearing in the top-left corner of the screen and a sound simiar to ripping paper. After this, the player must go to one of the many research stations (Science Machine, Alchemy Engine, ect.) to open it. When a whistle plays and the research station starts producing streams of shadows the gift can be opened and the Skin will be obtained. There are six types of Skins (Head, Torso, Gloves, Legs, Shoes and Items) that are classified based on rarity (Common, Classy, Spiffy, Elegant and Distinguished). Most items come in a variety of colors and all clothing items are unisex.The player can get up to 4 skins in a week, it resets every Thursday. Torso Skins T-Shirt (Common) TSHIRT.PNG|"Smoke white" T-Shirt icon Cumulus Gray T-shirt (New version).png|"Cumulus Gray" T-shirt icon. WhiteTShirt.png|Woodie wearing the "smoke white" T-Shirt Wilson With T-shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "cumulus gray" T-shirt. Pleated Shirt (Common) PLEATEDSHIRT.PNG|"Pure white" Pleated Shirt icon WhitePleatedShirt.png|Willow wearing the "pure white" Pleated Shirt Higgsbury Red Pleated Shirt.png|"Higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt icon. Wendy With Red Pleated Shirt.png|Wendy wearing the "higgsbury red" Pleated Shirt. Lumberjack Shirt (Common) BLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt icon BlueLumberjackShirt.png|Wilson wearing the "electrolytic blue" Lumberjack Shirt PLUMBERJACKSHIRT.png|"Tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt PurpleLumberjackShirt.png|WX-78 wearing the "tentacle purple" Lumberjack Shirt Lumberjack Orange Lumberjack Shirt (High quality, fit resolution).png|"Lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt icon. Wilson With Lumberjack Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "lumberjack orange" Lumberjack Shirt. Buttoned Shirt (Common) 6.png|A "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt icon. Willful Green Buttoned Shirt (High quality).png|"Willful green" Buttoned Shirt icon. Pigman Pink Buttoned Shirt.png|"Pigman pink" Buttoned Shirt icon. Buttoned shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "ghost white" Buttoned Shirt. Wilson With Buttoned Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "willful green" Buttoned Shirt. Collared Shirt (Common) Higgsbury Red Collared Shirt (High quality).png|"Higgsbury red" Collared Shirt icon. Wilson With Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "higgsbury red" Collared Shirt. Downright Neighborly Yellow Collared Shirt (New version) .png|"Downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt icon. Wilson With Yellow Collared Shirt.png|Wilson wearing the "downright neighborly yellow" Collared Shirt. Suspension Shirt (Classy) 3.png|A "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt icon. Suspension Shirt.png|Wilson wearig the "follicle yellow" Suspension Shirt. Pigman pink.png|A "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt icon. Suspension Shirt pink.png|WX-78 wearing a "pigman pink" Suspension Shirt. PureWhiteSuspensionShirt.png|"Pure white" Suspension Shirt icon. Sweater Vest (Classy) 4.png|An "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest icon. SweaterVest.png|Wilson weaing the "electrolytic blue" Sweater Vest. Tweed Waistcoat (Classy) BTWEEDWAISTCOAT.png|"Insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat icon 2.png|A "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat icon. Forest Guardian Green Tweed Waistcoat (High quality).png|"Forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat icon. BrownTweedWaistcoat.png|Wickerbotom wearing the "insufficient chocolate brown" Tweed Waistcoat Waistcoat.png|Wilson wearing the "colloidal silver grey" Tweed Waistcoat. Wilson With Tweed Waiscoat.png|Wilson wearing the "forest guardian green" Tweed Waistcoat. Valkyrie Armour (Distinguished) Distinguished Valkyrie Armour.png|Valkyrie Armour icon. Wigfrid With Valkyrie Armour (Improved version).png|Wigfrid wearing the Valkyrie Armour. Glove Skins Long Gloves (Common) 5.png|Some "surfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Long Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "sulfuric yellow" Long Gloves. Hand Covers (Common) Scribble Black Hand Covers (High quality).png|Some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Wilson With Hand Covers.png|Wilson wearing some "scribble black" Hand Covers. Driving Gloves (Classy) Houndbone White Driving Gloves (High quality).png|Some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Wilson With Driving Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some "houndbone white" Driving Gloves. Tuxedo Gloves (Classy) Screen Shot 2015-12-12 at 5.03.42 PM.png|The Tuxedo Gloves icon. Tuxedo Gloves.png|Wilson wearing some Tuxedo Gloves. Leg Skins Skirt (Common) TANSKIRT.png|"No-tan-lines tan" Skirt icon. 7.png|A "stormcloud grey" skirt icon. TanBasicSkirt.png|Wes wearing the "no-tan-lines tan" Skirt Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "stormcloud grey" Skirt. Checkered Trousers (Classy) BCHECKEREDTROUSERS.png|"Rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers icon BlueCheckeredTrousers.png|Webber wearing the "rubber glove blue" Checkered Trousers Plaid Skirt (Classy) BPLAIDSKIRT.png|"Rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt icon Science expirement green Plaid Skirt.png|"Science experiment green" Plaid Skirt icon. BluePlaidSkirt.png|Wigfrid wearing the "rubber glove blue" Plaid Skirt Wilson With Plaid Skirt.png|Wilson wearing the "science experiment green" Plaid Skirt. Shoe Skins Mary Janes (Classy) PureWhiteMaryJanes.png|"Pure white" Mary Janes icon. Wilson With Mary Janes.png|Wilson wearing the "pure white" Mary Janes. Item Skins Backpack (Spiffy) High pH blue Backpack.png|"Catcoon blue" Backpack icon. Wilson With High pH Blue Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "catcoon blue" Backpack. Rucksack (Spiffy) ORUCKSACK.png|"Carrot orange" Rucksack icon OrangeRucksack.png|Wolfgang wearing the "carrot orange" Rucksack GRUCKSACK.png|"Subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack icon GreenRucksack.png|Wes wearing the "subaqueus megafauna green" Rucksack Buckled Backpack (Spiffy) 1.png|A "rook red" Buckled Backpack icon. Buckled Backpack.png|Wilson wearing the "rook red" Buckled Backpack. Other prefabulous.gif|the animation that plays when a character changes clothes before joining a game server Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Article stubs Category:Gameplay Category:Character Clothes